A surprise for a new duelist
by Yagumi12
Summary: A new duelist has come into town and has tried making a name for himself. However, he soon finds himself with a familiar character in the 5d's story in an intersting way


Hi guys! So this is my very first story on and well I wanted to try it out since I get to freely write my own story so I hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Yu-gi-oh 5d's or and of the Yu-gi-oh series.

Rating: M

This is going to start with my character Yagumi in New Domino City. He's a good duelist, but he's about to learn something else…

WARNING: There is a lemon(sex) scene in this story! If you choose not to read it THEN DON'T READ IT.

But please review!

Yagumi sighed, thinking if there was anything he could do. He had just traveled from the satellite after Yusei and the 5d's created a bridge that connected the satellite and New Domino City. He lazily walked around until he came by a poster that said:

Do you think you have what it takes to take on and be the top duelist? Then come join us at the 4th annual New Domino City tournament! The champion of this tournament will face a special guest!

"Huh… special guest huh… hmm…" Yagumi pondered. He had an extremely good deck and a powerful strategy. However, he wasn't sure if he could win the tournament, but he decided to try anyway since 1st prize gets $10,000 even if they lost to the special guest.

At the tournament, Yagumi signed up and waited for his turn. He couldn't believe how many people there were at the tournament.

"Jeez, this is going to be one long tournament, but I have to win!" Yagumi muttered to himself.

When it was finally his turn to duel he dueled exceptionally well and won without even losing more than 1,000 life points. He began to wonder if there were any strong opponents out there that could beat his synchro/fusion machine deck.

After agonizing hours of waiting and dueling low level duelists, Yagumi finally reached the championship match.

"Congrats on making this far," Yagumi told to his opponent.

"Same to you too. Alright you ready to duel?" Yagumi's opponent said who was named Yusuke.

"Alright lets duel!" Yagumi said and with that, that began the duel. Yagumi was surprised at this duelist's skill level. Compared to the other duelists he faced, this one was way out of their league.

"I play the card called overload fusion! With this card I can remove from play as many machine type monsters from my graveyard and field to fusion summon a dark machine fusion monster!" Yagumi shouted. "This is going to end it! I remove from play 8 of my machine type monsters and one of them being the cyber dragon and I fusion summon my ultimate card! Come forth, Chimeratech Overdragon!" Yagumi shouted. "Since I removed from play 8 of my monsters to fusion summon him, He has 6400 ATK points! Go Chimeratech Overdragon finish him off!

"AAAhhhh!" Yusuke shouted as his life points hit zero. "Nice game and nice strategies you deserve to win, so bye!" Yusuke said as he ran off.

Yagumi sighed in relief that he had won just before he ran out of cards.

"Congratulations! You have just won $10,000 and a duel with the special guest! This special guest is, Akiza Izinski!" The announcer said.

Yagumi's jaw opened as wide as it could go when he saw Akiza. She was the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Her perfect silky hair down to her cute face and not to mention her huge breasts.

"So you won the tournament huh?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah so are we going to duel now?" Yagumi asked.

"Yes, now, let's duel! Akiza Said.

The two of them were neck and neck at most times, but Akiza used her black rose dragon's special ability to wipe his field and defeat Yagumi.

"Nice dueling," Akiza said. "I really need help with something so can you stop by my house later?" Akiza asked.

"Sure," Yagumi said.

"Great, here's my address and phone number, come to my house at around 8 P.M. Ok?" Akiza asked. "Bye!"

Yagumi just stood there shocked that even though he lost to her, that she would want his help. He decided not to let it bother him until the time came to think about it again.

At 8 P.M., Yagumi came out to Akiza's house and rang the door bell. Akiza answered the door with an exceptionally large smile on her face.

"Hi! Now can you just come in to my room? I just need a little help with something," Akiza said.

"Sure no problem at all," Yagumi said. He noticed she was wearing a red nightgown. Not surprising considering her favorite card is the black rose dragon.

As they stepped into the room, Akiza slowly closed the door behind her.

"Why are you closing the door?" Yagumi asked.

"Because, we are going to have a little fun tonight." Akiza said seductively.

(It's lemon time guys! If you guys do not want to read, THEN DON'T READ!)

Akiza slowly stripped out of her nightgown revealing a very sexy lingerie. Akiza smiled as she saw Yagumi's expression on his face.

"You like what you see?" Akiza asked. "I can tell considering how hard you are down there."

Yagumi quickly looked at his manhood. He didn't realize it had gotten hard the second

Akiza had stripped down. Akiza slowly went for his manhood and took it out by removing his pants and trousers. Akiza slowly took it in her hand and began rubbing it.

"Ooooohhhhhh….. It's really hard now isn't it…" Akiza said seductively. "I think I'll make it a little harder just so I can get more out of it later..."

Akiza soon enveloped his hard manhood into her mouth causing Yagumi intense pleasure. Akiza stroked Yagumi's manhood while she sucked on it wanting Yagumi to cum even more.

"Uh uh uh," Akiza said. "You want to cum? Then do it inside me."

Akiza stripped her lingerie off revealing her gigantic lush breasts and beautiful shaven pussy. Akiza giggled when Yagumi's manhood got a little bigger and harder when she stripped naked.

"Hahaha, I think you like seeing me naked don't you? Well if you like that, then start licking this." Akiza said as she showed her pussy to Yagumi's face. Yagumi soon began licking it while Akiza sucked on his cock. As the two kept going, the more rough they did it to each other. When Akiza finally drove Yagumi close enough, Yagumi came in her mouth.

"Aaaahhhh… OOhhhh your cum tastes really good," Akiza said while eating his cum still. "Now I want it in here," Akiza said as she was starting to put her pussy over his manhood. "I'm going to lose my virginity to you and ride you so hard," Akiza said seductively. Akiza slowly put Yagumi's cock in and felt how hard it was. "OOOOHHHHH, even though it's just a quarter of the way in, IT FEELS SOOOO GOOOD!" Akiza shouted with pleasure. Akiza kept going until she felt his entire manhood insider her. "Wow… that was amazing," Akiza said. "But I'm not done yet. "Yagumi start fucking me."

Yagumi did as he was told and began thrusting his cock in and out of Akiza. Akiza was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she began to massage her breasts and masturbate while Yagumi was fucking her. She even began to want him to fuck her in the ass. Yagumi kept increasing speed as the night went on. After an hour or so of fucking, Yagumi came inside of Akiza and Akiza shouted his name when she came too.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH YAGUMI!" Akiza shouted with pleasure.

The two laid down next to each other both exhausted and sexually satisfied. The two finally fell asleep next to each other but their last words saying to each other.

"I love you"


End file.
